Lie detector
by 3103Jennifer
Summary: What will happen if Lisbon has to go through a lie detector cause of Jane. What will they ask her? Find out here.


In one case, Patrick Jane had really exaggerated it, and now something had followed his actions, not for him, but for Lisbon. There were doubts now and she had to undergo a polygraph test. Many people did not understand her supporting Jane and therefore she was often asked why she helped him out of his problems.

At such moments she could argue that he was her colleague and in many cases he did a good job. Even if his methods did not always correspond to the normal police work, she always added this to her justifications. On some days she asked herself why she was always justifying herself, it was nobody's business.

But now these excuses did not help him. For a long time now, he had not only been a colleague. With a lie detector she had to say the truth.

People asked her why she kept bailing Jane up, and now they had a chance to ask. The appointment was fixed and it would not help Teresa to report sick. Especially since that would be too cowardly in her opinion, after all, she was a senior agent.

It was already 9:00 pm she had deliberately worked overtime and taken care of the paperwork. The thought of driving home, they are more and more backwards, because as soon as she would be in her apartment, she would have to go to sleep, which means that the night went around faster. But on the other hand, she did not want to appear tired and unfocused in the interrogation room so she got up and grabbed her jacket. She saw that, the large office room was only slightly lit, which meant that all the others had left the CBI some time ago.

She wondered that Jane had not come to her office three hours ago to say : "Teresa Lisbon you should not work overtime, It's not good for you, just think about your health. And apart from the many coffee consumption. '' He would have looked at her reproachfully and grabbed her jacket to help her inside. At the thought she could not help but smile, but she was still mad at him for being in such a situation because of his nature. "Are you thinking of me right now?" She heard his voice right behind her and turned in shock. "Jane, you should not always scare me like that." The brunette saw by the slight light yet his wry grin. But she could not go any further, he was already messing with her anyway. "I- I'll go." She was already on her way to the elevator when she turned around one last time and called out a "Good night Jane." As she walked to her car, Patrick Jane was still there, thinking too. He knew that this time he had gone too far, but he could not understand why she was so nervous about it. She had nothing to hide. Or did she? At home, she changed and threw herself on the king size bed of hers. But her head did not even bother to stop thinking. Again and again, the agent imagined what kind of questions they would face. After about an hour she fell asleep. 9:00 am at the CBI It seemed like every morning in the CBI. Lisbon was in her office, Cho read a file, Wayne was looking in Van Pelt's direction all the time, and she was looking for something on the internet. Jane was not lying on his couch like he used to do it every morning. At 11.00 o'clock it was time, the team should go to one of the interrogation rooms. Hightower gestured for Lisbon to sit on the chair and put the rest of the team aside. For Teresa the situation became more and more unpleasant and now she was also wired. At the beginning, they asked sample questions. "What's your name?" "How old are they?" "Do you have a family?" "Are you engaged?" Those question were all answered truthfully, which was confirmed. In the last question, she squinted at the team and saw Jane's interested look. And also the relief when she answered with no, but it wasn't enough for him and he kept his head in the direction of the lie detector to be sure. "Why are you at the CBI?" ,, That's my job. I'm an agent and clear up cases. "She answered without hesitation. "Are you working against the CBI?" "No." It was a clear answer, she did not have to say anything more. But she could not believe which question was asked next. 


End file.
